


Falling for the Popular Guy

by YoHomeBoi1999



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Amber/Andi Mack, Minor Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Minor Relationships, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Twins, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoHomeBoi1999/pseuds/YoHomeBoi1999
Summary: Cyrus is new to Shadyside and is attending Grant. He makes friends easily, but the moment he lays eyes on the captain of the basketball team TJ Kippen. His heart bursts with energy. He complete becomes head over heels for him, but what does TJ think of him?





	Falling for the Popular Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Andi is still at SAVA in this, just so you guys know

Cyrus's POV

It was my first day at Grant High School, I moved from Washington state to Shadyside due to my parents getting transferred for their job. Somehow this school looks nice from the outside. I walked up to the door of the school and I opened the door, it was going to be a great day, at least I hope. When I walked into my new school, I didn't know where the office was so I walked up to a blonde girl.

"Hey, do you know where the office is?" I ask her.

She turns around, "Yeah, follow me."

I walk with her.

"So you're new here huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm Cyrus," I say.

"Amber," she said.

I cross my arms, "Who made that bracelet you're wearing?" I see the bracelet she's wearing.

She smiles, "My talented, beautiful girlfriend, Andi."

"Does she go here?" I ask wondering.

She shook her friend, "No she goes to SAVA, I see her a lot, she's the sweetest girl ever. Anyway, here's the office."

I walk in as she walks off. I head to the secretary at the front desk. He looks up at me.

"Name?" he said.

"Cyrus Goodman, I'm new here," I answer.

He puts it into the computer, he prints it out and hands it to me.

"I'll get the principal," he said.

I sit down in a chair and wait. Til the principal shows up.

"Cyrus follow me to your first class." the principal who I presume is, Mr. Jenkins

I follow him as he leads me to History. Once we're at the history room I walk in and look for my seat.

A girl sat across from me on the left. I just decided to take a deep breath.

"Hey I'm Cyrus," I said nicely.

She looks over at me, "Buffy, good to meet you, Cyrus."

I sigh, "So my family just moved from Olympia, Washington and it's alright so far."

She nods, "Cool, so do you have you made any friends yet."

I shrug, "As a matter of fact not exactly, there was this blonde girl who showed me to the office, blabbing about her girlfriend."

She chuckled, "That's Amber for you, never shuts up about Andi."

I eye her, "Who's this Andi I hear about."

She puts a hand on my shoulder, "She's a cool person, you'll be friends with her instantly."

After that class was my third one, it wasn't really interesting. My class before lunch, it was alright, to be honest. When lunchtime came around, I walked to the cafeteria. I got my food and tried to find a place to sit. That's when Buffy came up to me.

"Hey Cyrus, come sit with us," she said.

I smile, "Great."

I sit down, Buffy speaks again, "Ok that's Iris, her girlfriend Kaitlin who's also on the girl's basketball team with me, you met Amber, my boyfriend Marty boy's basketball team co-captain, Jonah, but his girlfriend Libby and of course Amber's girlfriend Andi are the other two who don't go here, they both go to SAVA. Everyone this is Cyrus."

Amber frowned, "If you're wondering who the captain is, it's my dumb twin brother."

I eye her, "Is he cute?"

Iris eyes widen, "Hey we finally got a gay guy girl."

Buffy held her hand up, "Iris, you know I'm straight right?"

Iris nods, "Yeah I know, I mean us, pansexuals and lesbians. Cyrus just so you know, Andi and I are pansexual, while Kaitlin and Amber are lesbians." 

I cross my arms, "Makes sense I suppose."

Amber sighed, "So for some reason, French sucked earlier." 

Jonah chuckled, "Probably cause you suck at it."

Amber shot him a look, "How about you shut up and focus on your girlfriend and learn goddamn ASL."

Iris shrugged, "Jonah is still terrible at it, even though he's been dating Libby for about a year."

Kaitlin smirked, "I don't really think he wants to learn it, but he has to so Libby doesn't leave his ass."

Jonah stood up, "What is this Pick on Jonah Day?"

Buffy laughed, "It could be, but dude you know it's all in good fun."

Jonah growled, "Of course I do."

I stand up, "I have to go to my next class."

I walk to my next class. After school ended I headed for home. But Amber stopped me.

"Cyrus, come with me, you're meeting my girlfriend," she said.

"Ok, I have to be home by 5 anyway." I say.

She stood there in front of the diner which the name was 'The Spoon' looked nice. She opened the door. Amber sat next to who I assumed was Andi.

"Cyrus, this is my girlfriend, Andi, yes she's a real person," she said proudly. 

Andi nodded, "So you must be Cyrus, I heard you were new at Grant, well that's what her text said, that we would be good friends."

I give an odd smile, "Well maybe we would be great friends."

Andi sat back a bit, "Ok, welcome to our group of friends."

Then a boy walked in, I just stared at him.

"Amber, mom was wondering when you were coming home," he said.

Amber stood up, "Ugh TJ I don't know probably later."

He left after that. Amber was annoyed.

"I can't believe he's my brother. When I marry Andi, I am taking her last name," she muttered.

I drop my jaw. "Who was that hunk?"

Amber laughed, "Oh he is no hunk, he's an idiot, he's related to me, he's my twin, TJ, captain of the boy's basketball team."

Marty sighed, "See that's the captain."

Amber muttered, "I kind of hate him now, I use to tell him everything, now Andi is important to me."

Andi grabbed Amber's hand, "Duh at least 2 years since we started dating."

I then raise my eyebrows, "How long has everyone else been dating."

Buffy said, "11 months."

Iris said, "About 3 months, right? Yeah, 3 months."

Jonah said, "1 year."

I stand up, "I'm going home."

I walk out the door and head home. Somehow I felt out of place within the group. But it's okay, I suppose. I walk inside and sit at the table.

"Mom?" I say.

Mom peers over, "Yeah sweetie."

"I made friends today," I say with pride.

My mom smiles, "Good."

I head up to have some quiet time.

TJ's Pov

Amber came into the house and walked over to me.

"What do you want?" I mutter.

She was smiling, "Look what Andi got me."

I look at it, "What is that trash?"

She frowned, "Seriously Thelonious? This is beautiful, she made this in one of her classes."

I laugh, "I'm kidding Amber."

She smirks, "Asshole."

She walks upstairs, "I'm going to send Andi cute pictures of me." 

I roar in even more laughter, "You ain't even cute."

Amber muttered, "Shut up."

I shook my head, that's what I have to deal with. her and she's annoying, Andi can keep her. Somehow I remember seeing a guy at The Spoon earlier. I went up to Amber about him.

"AMBER WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE NEW GUY IN YOUR GROUP?" I hollered walking upstairs.

I heard Amber on the phone, "Ugh, my brother is shouting, call you later babe, love you. Ok, what is it?"

I cross my arms, "Why didn't you tell me about the new guy in your group?"

She opens the door, "Stay away from my door with that boy stench god. This is why I'm at Andi's 90 percent of the time."

I mutter, "Can we get back to the new guy." 

She frowns, "You mean Cyrus, no I'm not setting you two up." 

I walk off, "Well shit, I'll date him somehow."

She shut her door and I went to my room.

Amber's Pov

Sometimes I want to be an only child. But I was adopted a few months after TJ was born so that can't happen. I decided to call Andi back. She picks up.

"Well that was just my idiot brother," I say annoyed.

Andi sighed, "Anyway, back to what we were talking about. That second bracelet for you I made it out of different materials and you know that metal?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, it says 'I Will Always Love You' it's great."

Andi chuckled, "OK I had that part engraved."

I lean against my bed, "Oh really, Andi this SAVA sweatshirt you gave me, really is soft and stuff."

She said, "Let's turn it to video chat."

We did and I just said.

She looks at me, "Lucky I got a second one just because I know how my girlfriend is, wearing my clothes." 

I nod, "Hey I look cute in your clothes."

Andi smiled a bit, "Of course you are, you are way more than just cute, you are way more than pretty, you are just adorable wearing my clothes."

I look over and look back at her, "So any good news on the next project?"

Andi shook her head, "No, but I've been talking to Libby recently about what it could be. We couldn't really think of anything."

I sigh, "It happens." 

Andi nods, "Ok, I'll text you tomorrow. Love you."

I furrow my eyebrows, "Not as much as I love you."

Andi groaned, "Ambs, baby, we aren't doing this tonight."

I shook my head, "Alright I guess, I got loads of homework to do."

Cyrus's Pov

I was busy doing my homework since they started a new lesson in History. My mom knocked on my door.

"Hey Cyrus, how are you doing?" she asked.

I look over, "Just doing homework."

She nods, "I'll leave you to it."

'I need to get to know Amber's brother,' I thought, 'I just have to.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment with ideas you would like inputted for the next chapter


End file.
